minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/How PAMA and Jesse's final confrontation could've gone:
Jesse: *Runs into core* OK, time to get that heart! PAMA: Jesse... your efforts are... impressive. I am surprised you made it this far. Jesse: Heh. Well, I had some help from my friends. PAMA: Tell me, what was your plan to defeat me? You must realize now your efforts are futile. Jesse: How about I just show you? *Quickly takes out two of the towers and runs to the third* PAMA: You a nuisance, I'll give you that. However, you're not good enough. Harper: *Pins Jesse down* Jesse:: ACK! Harper! I can't fight you! LET ME GO! *Struggles, and manages to throw Harper off her and douses the 3rd spire, also freeing Harper* Harper: J-jesse! Jesse: It's OK, Harper! You're fine! Harper: Get the heart! Pama: Damage... critical... initiating safety protocol... *Heart starts sinking* Jesse: Not if I can say anything about it! *Jumps to get heart* Petra: *Kicks Jesse away* Jesse: AH! *Hits ground* N..no... Why'd I think this would be easy!? Pama: (Now going to be speaking through Petra) Why even try, Jesse? You'll just fail. Just as you failed to save Reuben. Just as you failed to lead your friends home. And Axel, Olivia, and everybody you care for will become useful! Jesse: SHUT IT! PAMA: But it's true. I just want to make you useful, Jesse. All your knowledge, it will help me. I can help you in turn. You've done nothing right. Jesse: I'VE DONE MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL! PAMA: Really? Eleborate. Jesse: I saved my world with my friends. I saved OTHER worlds. You've only hurt people! PAMA: You stopped a problem YOU caused. Every problem is traced back to you in some way, Jesse. YOu are not usefu, right now. I can help. JessE: I don't need to be useful to stop you! PAMA: But would you hurt Petra? Jesse: *Backs up a bit* You... you're horrible. PAMA: I am helpful. I have made people useful. You allowed a Witherstorm yo ravage your world and hurt many innocent people, all because you didn't stop your friend and you weren't fast enough. Jesse: Shut it! I don't want to hear you! PAMA: You allowed a hero to die because you took their protection. Your actions led to three people being stuck in a world they don't belong in. You let your three friends get stuck here. You've only hurt people. Jesse: You took Petra and Lukas! You hurt them! Harper: Jesse, PAMA is just trying to work you up, don't listen to it! Jesse: R-right. PAMA: I made your friends useful. You hurt them. Jesse: No. I didn't. PAMA: Then why is Reuben dead? Jesse: ... hARPER: Jesse? Jesse: Enough talk, PAMA. You're going down. PAMA: You've been distracted long enough for me to take my core away. Jesse: NOT LONG ENOUGH! *Jumps down the center after shoving aside Petra* (Then the rest plays out as normal. I just feel like PAMA didn't exploit Jesse's failures enough XD) Category:Blog posts